Mysteries of the Smashers
by Fallen2theFlames
Summary: This fic. is a Ness one. Ness is a young detective who aids Capt. Falcon with his detective work. Capt. Falcon isn't a very good detective to boot, so it's up to Ness to find the clues and solve the cases. R&R. Have added a genre, Horror
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic. Remember, I am still a newbie if you have any ideas I'd read them. 

Each of these stories are different from the others. Some of the characters might be doomed to existance. Like, a certain person from the Super Smash Brothers game. I will also make up different characters and maybe put some crossovers in the story. Maybe, just maybe I might put the people who are _gone_ in my story into the next chapter. What do you think? Sound good or not?

The main characters in this story are Ness and Capt. Falcon.

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters, but the one's that I make up, are mine!_**

* * *

My name is Ness, as a little kid I was abandoned to fend for myself. Such harsh days, living off the trash in the garbage, and begging for money. Than one day **he **came. The person who would change my life entirely, Capt. Falcon. He gave me a place I could call home. He even gave me some work to do at his office in the police department. I felt like I could finally breathe, not having to worry about somebody mugging me, and stealing the clothes of my back.

All that happened when I was six, I have been with Capt. Falcon for two years now. Since I have turned eight, he has allowed me to come with him on his job. I ususally stayed at the police department, just hearing about everything on the radio.

I am pretty smart for my age. Capt. Falcon, was having trouble trying to figure out who the killer was once.

"Can I help?" I asked

"Do you think you can?"

I examined the evidence and all the suspects, where they were at time and who they were involved with.

"It's Mr. Bark, Mr. Bark's the killer."

"How would you know that?" asks Capt. Falcon

"Easy, Mr. Bark was involved with the victim." I stated. "He was married to her for five years until she got a divorce and stole everything he was worth. When everything he knew and loved was gone, he wanted revenge.

"That explains the motive."

"He planned it like a pro, placeing everything without the slightest trace of evidence, frameing others, and hiding everything. He stabbed her with the knife you found, and tried to hide it by slipping it off in someone else's coat."

"But wouldn't the person know if Mr. Bark put the knife in his pocket?"

"He anticipated this, he knew he couldn't do that. So he made a distraction so he could put the knife in their pocket. He used the victim as the distraction, when the person had taken their coat off, he slipped it in at that time. When you found the knife, it was in her husband's coat. correct?"

"Yes."

"Than he made everyone think that her husband killed her. He had the perfect reason to. They both were having trouble in their relationship, they were both depressed and--

"I see where you're going at. Nice job Ness, I never thought you had it in ya. How about you come with me on my next job?"

"Really!"

"You betcha."

And that started my first job of detective work.

**End of Chapter.**


	2. Upon the Walls of Pride

It seems like a rather drastic title, but you'll know why when you read the story. The story takes place in a big house.

The characters in **_this _**chapter are: Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Luigi. Yes almost all the Mushroom Kingdom people. (except for Yoshi)

If you feel strange reading any of my chapters, tell me about it so I'll know in later chapters. This chapter could get a little scary in the later parts. If you feel sick reading it then tell me. This will probably be one of the scariest chapters in my story. PLEASE TELL ME IF IT DISTURBS YOU, I'M SERIOUS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters in this story._**

* * *

As I sit in the chair next to Capt. Falcon, I think about my first real case. I hope it isn't going to be boring. Just then, the telephone rings. Capt. Falcon answers it, I stare at him. After about a minute he looks at me and says. 

"Are you ready?"

I nod my head yes and Capt. Falcon stands up.

When we first arrive at the crime scene, I see the ambulance and the police standing around the outside of the house. We go inside and they take us through the first few corridors.

"Are you ready to see what's in store for you." he asks me.

"Of course." I said with a little shiver in my voice.

We enter the next two rooms and we see the victim. He is laying face first with blood spatters all over the walls and floors.

"So, who's the victim?" asks Capt. Falcon

"It turns out that it's the owner of the house, Mario." says the police man.

"Hm, well Ness are you ready to get to work." says Capt. Falcon

"Uh, yeah." I say.

At first sight I froze, I couldn't bring myself to get any closer to the corpse than I was now. How could Capt. Falcon be so calm when there was a dead body lying there on the ground? I questioned myself about this many times, until Capt. Falcon broke me from my thoughts.

First we had to determine the suspects, we went to meet up with his wife Peach. We questioned her about many things.

"How long were you married to Mario?" asked Capt. Falcon

"For seven years, we were so happy together. I never thought anyone would kill my Mario." says Peach.

As she talks, I see a strange twinkle in her eyes. I had a strange feeling that she was trying to hide something, apparently Capt. Falcon didn't notice.

"Does Mario have any brothers or sisters?"

"He does have a brother named Luigi, he lives atwomiles away from here." says Peach

There it was again! That same twinkle I saw before. I started to think about it without jumping to conclusions. I decided to wait until we questioned Luigi, just to be on the safe side.

We arrived at the house around 10 am. We knocked, no answer. We knocked again, but still no answer. When we started to walk away, the front door opened and a man walked outside. He wore the same kind of overalls as Mario.

"Uh, yes?" says the man

"Are you Luigi?" asks Capt. Falcon.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" ask Luigi.

"Did you know that your brother was murdered?"

"Huh, wha-what are you talking about?" says the Luigi.

"You didn't know that your brother was murdered?" asks Capt. Falcon

"No, I had no clue what so ever."

"We'd like you to answer a few questions about the murder."

"Uh, sure." he says

He offers us inside, we take a seat at the kitchen table. He offers us something to drink, but we decline it and start to question him.

"Where were you on the day of the murder?"

"I haven't been anywhere, I just usually stay in my house and don't worry about other things."

"Okay, then do you ever go to visit your brother Mario?"

"Never, we had a fight a long time ago and we haven't seen each other since."

"What was the argument about?"

"I was about the pet that Mario had. It is worth a fortune, so I told him to sell it. But, like always he refused, I was trying to help him, then he starts to attack me and I ran out of the house."

"What _is _the pet?"

"It is known as a Yoshi, it's very valuable and could make the most poor rich. As they say."

"Where could we find this Yoshi?" asks Capt. Falcon.

"Where else, Mario's house." says Luigi.

We start to head back to the crime scene, in search of the Yoshi. When we arrive, we walk inside the house.

"Have you seen a wierd animal around here?" asks Capt. Falcon.

"You meen the green thing in the backyard? Yeah." says the police man.

We head around the house and through the gate. We come across two men restraining the animal. "Is this the animal?" says Capt. Falcon.

"I guess so."

The two men hold the yoshi down. "Dammit, let me go!" says the animal.

"It, it talks!" I say.

"What's wrong, never heard a yoshi talk before?" he says in a harsh way.

"No, I've never even seen a yoshi before."

"Would you please let me go?" says the yoshi.

The men let go of the yoshi. We start to walk towards him, but he starts to back away.

"What do you want?" says the yoshi.

"Are you Mario's pet?" says Capt. Falcon.

"P-PET! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PET! YOU FOOL! I WAS NEVER MARIO'S "PET"." screams the yoshi.

"Well, from what we've heard, you are the pet of Mario." says Capt. Falcon.

Capt. Falcon what are you doing, you're going to make the yoshi mad. Are you trying to dig your own grave? I hope it doesn't attack us.

"Grr..ugh...agh. What if I am?" says the yoshi.

"You talk right?"

"WELL DUH! ARE YOU FREAKING STUPID!" screams the yoshi.

"Very well, where were you on the night of the murder!" asks Capt. Falcon.

Awkward silence

"...I was here, where else would I be! DIPSTICK!"

Capt. Falcon, you amaze me with your stupidity. Looks like it's up to me.

"Uh, yoshi--"

"It's Apple."

"Apple?" asks Capt. Falcon.

"What's wrong with my name! I'm named after the Granny Smith apples."

"Right."

"Um, Apple, how did you come across Mario?" I ask.

"How did I come across Mario? He stole me from my family. He calls it "saving me from danger", but I call it theft."

So Mario took you from your home, now he's not as inocent as I thought. He must of also done other things.

"How long have you known Mario?"

"Three years of feeding me nothing but crap everyday."

"I guess that's it." I say.

We start to head into the house again, we have all the information from the family, and pet we need to figure out who killed him. Now we have to determine how he died. When we arrive inside we go to room where Mario was killed. I start to examine the body, even though it's freaking me out. I ask the police man to turn him around. I look at the face-up body and see a blood stain from his stomach.

"Capt. Falcon, look at this." I point him towards the stomach. "It looks like someone stabbed him in the stomach." says Capt. Falcon. "He must have been standing up when it happened."

I look around the body and see rope marks around his wrists. The person whokilled him was crazy, it seems that he played "Cat 'n Mouse" with Mario. Mario must of been tied up and they made him run for his life through the house. I don't want to get any more graphic than that.

"Capt. Falcon, the person who killed him must of been crazy." I say.

"How so?" he asks me.

"...The killer must have played a game with Mario. A game that many killers like, "Cat 'n Mouse"."

"...I see." says Capt. Falcon "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The killer must have removed the ropes to hide some of the evidence, but I knew that it was either Yoshi, Peach, or Luigi. There were no neighbors around for another two miles, so I doubt any of them would come here.

I examine the notes I took, I study them for about ten minutes. I went to go find Peach and ask her some questions of my own. When I find her, I see her in the exact same spot as before. It is now 12 p.m. How could she just sit there for two and a half hours without getting up? I walk over to her, and ask her a question.

"Uh, Peach?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to ask you a few more questions if that's okay."

"Sure thing." she says.

"Okay, when we were questioning you earlier, why did I see a small faint twinkle in your eyes?" I knew I was on to something.

"Uh, um, it was a tear drop. I was crying for the loss of Mario." says Peach.

I knew she was lying, she said all that at the spur of the moment. I decide to ask her another question.

"Did he ever attack you?" I ask.

At that point, she froze. She just sat there and stared at me.

"Uh, never. He would never do that to me!"

After that, I headed back to the scene of the crime. I ask Capt. Falcon if we can go see Luigi again.

"Sure thing." he says.

We arrive at Luigi's house at 12:30 pm. We knock on the door and Luigi answers.

"Yes, what is it now?"

"I'd like to ask you some more questions, if that's okay." I said.

"I guess."

He asks me if I want to come inside, but I say no.

"This won't take long, I just want to ask you three questions."

"What did you think of your brother?"

"I, I loved my brother, I mean he was my brother." He said with a faint shiver in his voice.

"Did you get along with your brother when you were little?"

"Of course, we were like two peas in a pod."

Something seemed wrong, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Okay, just one more question. ...If you had the yoshi, than would you have sold it?"

I knew I caught him off guard, he had a moment of thought and finally said.

"...No, I'd never sell the yoshi. I started to grow on that yoshi, it was like a second brother to me."

"Okay, I'd like you to come to the house at 5 pm tonight. Is that alright?"

"It's okay with me." he says.

"There will be police men to show where to go in the house." I say

We leave the house and we head back to the crime scene. When we come back, we tell Peach to meet in the room of the murder at 5 pm tonight and we tell Apple to meet us there too. We wait till 5 pm. Me and Capt. Falcon play cards and get our facts straight until then.

5:00 PM

Finally, the moment of truth. We walk into the room, once inside we look around the room. We see that they have all come. Mario's body has already been moved out of the room by then. It is just me, Capt. Falcon, Peach, Apple, and Luigi in the room.

"I have called you all here today because one of you is the killer."

"What are you talking about, none of us killed Mario." says Peach.

"It is true, one of you is the killer and I plan to find out now. I will start off with Peach. Peach, when we started asking you questions, I noticed a certain _twinkle _in your eyes. You seemed like you were proud of Mario being dead."

"I would never think that!" says Peach.

"If so, than why did you freeze up when I asked you if Mario had attacked you before?"

"Um...uh."

"Mario had attacked you before, you felt that Mario hated you and felt bad. But really Mario felt bad for himself, for all the things he did in the past. So he took it out on you. You wanted revenge, but you weren't alone. You had someone else to help you, and that was **Luigi**!"

"What?" says Luigi.

"You helped Peach plan the murder. You were mad at Mario because he wouldn't give you the yoshi. You had the perfect reason to too. You wanted to sell the yoshi for money, and not only that, but you wanted Peach to yourself. You also did it for pride, he had taken that away from you as a little kid. He would tease you in front everyone which hurt you inside. You felt torn up and also wanted revenge."

"I would never do that!" says Luigi.

"That's what you wanted me to believe! When we went to your house for the second time, you were a little nervous that we showed up again. You thought you were off the hook, and didn't expect us to come back. So your voice was shivery which gave you away."

"Can you prove that we killed Mario?"

"We could, if you want us to search your house for the rope you used to tie him up. When I examined the body, I saw rope marks on his wrists."

I didn't want to tell the story. It was too horrifying, but I had to.

"Two nights ago, Peach let Luigi into the house. They planned the murder, first Peach lured Mario into the Parlor. Once there, she tied him up and told him to run for his life. Mario looked around the corner and saw Luigi holding a knife. He got up and ran through the house. Luigi was right on his heels. Luigi jumped on him, turned him around, and stabbed him in the stomach. He bled to death there and Peach stayed at Luigi's house for the next day. You returned and called the police and the detectives, us. You thought you would get off free but it turns out that you didn't. Capt. Falcon, get one of the police men and tell them to search Luigi's house for the rope."

"I'm on it."

"If they are the murderers, than why am I here?" said Apple.

"You're here, because you saw everything. Isn't that right?"

"Oh, yeah I did." says Apple.

Capt. Falcon returned and we walked out of the room. The police men walked into the room and handcuffed Peach and Luigi.

"How did they figure it out?" says Luigi. "HOW? We planned it so well."

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

A few days later, they found the rope which was used to aid in the murder of Mario.

"You did good kid." says Capt. Falcon "Yes, it may be a scary thing, but this is the life of a detective."

"I understand." I say.

My first case, and what a thriller it was. I was shooken after that, and had nightmares of the case. I hope the rest of my cases won't be as scary as this one.

* * *

The perfect thriller for Halloween. Please tell me if thechapter disturbed you, I can't stress this enough. PLEASE. Like I said before, this will probably be the most scariest of all my chapters. It depends on you. Goodbye everyone, I shall see you all in Ness's next big case. 


	3. One with Fear

Last chapter was a little extreme, don't you think. But it's a great way to start off a story. If you were in Mario's perspective, than you would be scared. WHO WANTS SORT OF SCARY STORIES?

* * *

It seems I've made a bad move in my last chapter. 

Hrainian: I don't get this part. The characters in this chapter are: Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Luigi. Yes almost all the Mushroom Kingdom people. (except for Yoshi)  
How can he be in it, and not in it at the same time? Don't you mean bowser?

I should've said: (except for Yoshi **and **Bowser). I plan to use Bowser in a different chapter. Remember, Yoshi's name in that chapter was Apple.

Thanks for your help, I'll try to make things less confusing.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any of the charaters in this story, but the ones I make up are mine and belong to this story. Names Like Fred or Bob, you get the idea.**_

**_Characters in this chapter: Link, Mr. and Mrs. Fred, Mr. Taokashi, Fox, and Falco. _**

_Sorry I'm so slow updating, I'll try to update more often._

This chapter is sort of long. Read if you have time on your hands.

* * *

I wake up one morning, with my last case planted into my mind. I just couldn't get it out of my system, the terror Mario must of had would be most horrifying. I go down stairs and see Capt. Falcon sitting at the kitchen table, drinking his morning coffee. I don't know how he can stand to drink that stuff, it leaves a bad after taste in my mouth. 

I walk over to the kitchen table and I take a seat, breakfast was already made so I just started eating it. It was nice and warm, the eggs and bacon tasted like an elegant delicacy. I never knew Capt. Falcon was such a good cook, even though I've eaten this so many times, It still tastes good each time.

"Hey Ness, look at this." Capt. Falcon hands me an envelope. "Hm?" I look at the envelope that says "To Capt. Falcon and Ness." I look at the letter inside, it reads "You have been invited to attend a special welcoming party for Mr. Taokashi." Mr. Taokashi! He's the richest man in the whole city! I wonder why he invited us? "There will be refreshments and drinks at the reception. We would be very pleased if you could attend. Signed, Link."

"Link is a close friend of mine, we have known each other for seven-teen years."

Seven-teen years? That's a long time. Capt. Falcon must be old.

"If you're thinking I'm old, than think again! I'm only 34." says Capt. Falcon.

"Heh, heh."

"Well? What do you think about it? Want to go?"

"Sure."

I stand up and push my chair in. I than head over to the sink and stick the plate in the sink. Next I go up stairs and I get changed.

"Be sure to dress fancy." Capt. Falcons calls up to me.

After about a 20 minutes, I head down stairs and see that Capt. Falcon is already dressed. My clothes were a black tux, with a white shirt under, a fancy looking bow-tie, and a white flower bud. Capt. Falcon forced me to take my hat off. I didn't want to, but Capt. Falcon said he'd kick me out on the streets if I wanted to look like a rat. Ugh. Capt. Falcon wore mostly the same thing I wore, except his tux was white and had a _purple _flower bud. With a red bow-tie to match.

We headed out around 1 pm, we had to be there around 2:30. It took us an hour to get there, Capt. Falcon wanted to pick up some flowers, just in case he met a cute girl. Capt. Falcon, you're hopeless. It was 2 pm when we arrived, we were early so we just hung around untill everyone else came.

By 3 pm, everyone had come. There were at least 50 people there, it was kinda crowded. Me and Capt. Falcon took a seat in the back of the main room.

"Welcome, we are all glad that you have all showed up today."

I looked up at the stage. "Is that Link?" I asked. "Yes, that is Link. How about we go meet up with him after this reception?" said Capt. Falcon. "Sure." I said.

The reception drug on forever. I was relieved when it was over. It was 4:30 and most of the people had left already. We walked out of the main room and started to look for Link. We found Link drinking some punch next to a big statue of Mr. Taokashi.

"Hey Link, long time no see eh?" says Capt. Falcon.

"CF! Is that really you?"

"In the flesh."

"It's been forever since the last time we met."

"Sure has been."

"How about we go meet Mr. Taokashi?"

"Really! We'd love to, right Ness?"

"Yeah." I said.

Link leads us to the main room where we meet Mr. Taokashi.

"Hello Link, who are these two?" asks Mr. Taokashi.

"These two are friends of mine, the tall one is Capt. Falcon and the little one is Ness."

LITTLE! I can't help it if I'm short, I'm only a kid.

"Very nice to meet you. I am Mr. Taokashi, if you haven't noticed. I don't believe you've met my two personal assistants. Fox and Falco."

"Falco." says Capt. Falcon in a low whisper.

"Fox." says Link in a low whisper as well.

What had happened between them? They act like they're enemies or something. When I turn to face Mr. Taokashi, two people walk out from the left and right side of him.

"Hello Link, and Capt. Falcon." says Fox.

"Who _are _these two?" I ask Capt. Falcon.

"We used to go to high school with them, they were our sworn enemies."

"What did they do?"

"Pranking us, frameing us, you get the picture." says Capt. Falcon.

"Oh, so you do know each other. I know this may sound strange, but I'd like you all to stay in myhouse tonight. You are a detective, right Capt. Falcon?" says Mr. Taokashi.

"Yes."

"Good, there seems to be someone stealing my fortune late at night. So I need you to help investigate."

"Sure, I guess." says Capt. Falcon.

**Later That Night.**

"Oh, that dinner was delicious." says Capt. Falcon.

"Yeah, it was." I say.

"Hey Ness? Do you want your hat back?" he asks me.

"You mean you brought it with you? Of course."

Capt. Falcon hands me my hat and I put it on my head. Ah, my sweet hat is back where it belongs.

We both walk down stairs and look for Mr. Taokashi. We find him talking to two people.

"Who are these two?" Capt. Falcon asks Mr. Taokashi.

"Oh, hello Capt. Falcon. These two are my executives, Mr. and Mrs. Fred." says Mr. Taokashi.

"Pleased to meet you." says Mrs. Fred

"Same here." says Mr. Fred.

"Okay." says Capt. Falcon.

Hmm, something doesn't feel right. These two seem utterly suspicious. I'll have to keep an eye on them, but not only them on Fox and Falco as well. I walk away and I head to the bathroom. On my way there, I hear a strange creaking noise. It seems like it's coming from above me. I get Capt. Falcon and we head upstairs. We swing the door open and we see Falco jumping around.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

Fox walks in the room. "He's doing his workout, he always jumps around so he won't lose his grip on jumping."

"Humph, whatever." says Capt. Falcon.

I decide to head to my room, I have to share a room with Capt. Falcon. I walk in the door and I head to the bed. I fall into the bed and I drift off to sleep.

"whisper"

"whisper"

"...What should we do about the boy?"

"What else..."

"...very sly."

"...what about Capt. Falcon?"

"This is what we'll do..."

"...and then we..."

"...it's perfect."

I awake by the light of the moon. I cover my head to get away from the light. After about a minute I decide to get up. It is 11 pm so I go down stairs. The first person I spot, is Fox. He has a strange smirk on his face. He looks over at me.

"What are you looking at!" he says to me.

"Uh, um, nothing."

"Hmph."

He walks upstairs. I don't know if I should follow him or not... I guess I will, this might prove something about him.

I creep along the wall, and I watch his every move. He turns around and I hide behind a huge vase. I hope he didn't see me. He starts to walk my way, closer and closer he gets, but something catches his attention. He turns back around and he starts to run. Fozen still,I rise up and I look beyond the vase. He's no where in sight, I continue on the pursuit. I look past the corner, and I see him talking to someone.

"Should I or should I not get closer?" I say to myself in a whisper.

I start to move, but someone grabs my collar and they pull me back. "What are you up to?" says a voice behind me. I turn to face the shady character but when I do, someone hits me hard on the back of the head.

"Ugh, where am I?"

I try to stand, but the pain is too strong. Instead I look around, it is dark and hard to see. Something catches my eye, I see a shady character sitting in a chair in the far corner. He catches my eyes and he stands up. He walks over to me and says:

"Are you ready?" he asks me.

"Huh? Re-ready for what?"

"...For your annihilation."

My eyes widen with fear. I try to get away, but the character holds me down. I still try to get away, but it is hopeless. The man grabs the ropes that bound my hands and he drags me across the floor. He drags me through the room, down the hall, and into another room. He throws me in the room and he locks the door.

"Ow, my head. I have to get out of here, or they might kill me."

I need to cut these ropes. I search around the room. Hmm, maybe I can...Yes! Now I need to get out of here. I head over to window and I look out of it. Oh no, I'm on the second floor. I gather the sheets and covers on the bed and I tie them together. I tie one end to the bed post and throw the other out the window. Whew, good thing for gym. I shimmy down the sheets, when I come to the end I jump off. I creep around the house and I come up to the front door. Dammit, it's locked. What am I going to do now? Huh, someone's coming? I hide in the bushes and I look for the person...It's Capt. Falcon! I jump out of the bushes.

"Capt. Falcon!"

"Huh? Ahhh! Get away!" says Capt. Falcon.

"Capt. Falcon, it's me." I say.

"Huh? Oh hello Ness. I thought you were sleeping?"

"Capt. Falcon, there's something strange happening in the house?"

"Hmm, like what?"

I explain everything that happened to Capt. Falcon. At first he didn't believe me, but after I told him more, he started to believe me.

"Hmm, there _is _something happening. My guess is that someone's trying to kill Mr. Taokashi, and don't want us around."

I think to myself, maybe they're _not_ trying to kill Mr. Taokashi. Maybe they are trying to do something else, but what could it be.

"C'mon Ness let's head inside." says Capt. Falcon

Capt. Falcon walks up to the front door and he opens it. "Hey, Capt. Falcon? Where did you get that key?" I ask him. "Mr. Taokashi gave it to me, I am on patrol remember."

We go inside, it seems everyone's asleep it's pitch black. Capt. Falcon turns on a close by light. It lights the whole room and we continue on. First we need to check the rooms, we might find something important.

Me and Capt. Falcon walk upstairs and we go down the first hall. We come upon a room with the lights on. We go inside and we find Mr. and Mrs. Fred sitting in two chairs.

"Have any of you heard anything wierd around here?" says Capt. Falcon.

"No, nothing. What's wrong?" says Mr. Fred.

"My partner Ness, was kidnapped by two people. That wouldn't happen to be you would it?" he asks them.

"No, we've been in our room since 10 pm. When did it happen?"

"It happened around 11, right when I woke up." I say.

"Well, I guess we'll go check some where else." says Capt. Falcon.

Capt. Falcon closes the door and we move on. "Capt. Falcon, why did we leave? We were on to something." I say. "We weren't, they were in their rooms at 10 and it happened at 11." he says. Oblivious ogre, they could've left there room and then come back before _we_ came. Grr...Capt. Falcon, you're not using your head.

We try the next room, inside we find Fox and Falco jogging in place "What do you want?" says Fox. "We're investigating, my partner Ness was kidnapped by two people. I don't suppose they were you, huh?" says Capt. Falcon. "No way, we wouldn't waste our time on that runt." says Fox. "Besides, we were in our room at 10:45."

RUNT! HOW DARE HE!

"Fine, we're leaving." says Capt. Falcon.

We continue to walk down the hall, until we hear something strange.

"What's that noise?" I ask Capt. Falcon.

"It sounds like scraping." says Capt. Falcon.

"Come on, I sounds like it's coming from over here." I say.

We head into the room and we find Link lying on the floor.

"Link, what happened?" says Capt. Falcon.

"Uh, someone snuck into my room while I was sleeping. I managed to drive them away, but they cut my leg." says Link.

"When did all this happen?" I ask him.

"It happened about 10 or 20 minutes ago." says Link.

Whoever did this, must have been in the house. It was either Mr. Taokashi, Fox, Falco, Mr. Fred, or Mrs. Fred. That person must have done this for a reason. They must have done it while me and Capt. Falcon were outside, the perfect time to too.

"I'll be back, I need to check something." I tell Capt. Falcon.

"Wait, you shouldn't go alone. I'll come with you. Link, will you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he says.

I check around in the hall. Wait, what's this. It looks like a piece of cloth, the person must have had this with them and they dropped to either throw us off track, or lead us to them. I go in the next room, I see nothing. I go in the next few rooms and still see nothing. Hmm, if they weren't in any of the rooms, then they must have entered the room through the window. But how? I think Link would know if the window was open. Unless...yes that could be true. I think I have this case wrapped up. Next I need to get the facts straight. I head back to Link's room. I open the door and I take a seat in a chair.

"Link, can I take a look at your leg?"

"Sure, I guess."

I go over to Link, I look at the cut on his leg. Just as I thought, the material from his pants was ripped off, not cut. He must have ripped a part from his pants, than he planted the cloth in the hall to through us off track. Next he had to cut himself to look like the innocent bystander.

"Okay that's good."

I leave the room and Capt. Falcon shows up. "Where have you been Ness? I was looking for you." says Capt. Falcon.

"Capt. Falcon I think I know who kidnapped me." I say to Capt. Falcon.

"Oh, who is it?" says Capt. Falcon.

I explain everything to Capt. Falcon. He denies it at first, than he starts to believe it. We gather everyone up and we head to the main room.

"Everyone, I have asked you all to come here because I have figured out who kidnapped me, and who's been trying take Mr. Taokashi's fortune." I begin.

"Who was it?" asks Mr. Taokashi.

"It was none other than** Link and Falco**." I say.

"What are you talking about?" says Falco. "I was in my room almost all night."

"No you weren't. You left the room to kidnap me after I was spying on Fox and Mr. Taokashi. _You_ were going to spy on them, but I got in your way. You had Link knock me out, then you took me upstairs and you tied me up. That all happened _before_ youwent to yourroom. You were going to kill me, but I managed to escape. I was the flaw in your plan."

"Do you have any proof that I was involved?" says Link.

"As a matter of fact I do. The cloth I found in the hall is the same material as the pants you wear. No one cut the cloth off, but you ripped it off. You then placed it in the hall to throw us off. No one could get in through the window, because you were on the top floor, there would be no way someone could climb all the way up there even with a ladder. Next you cut yourself to look like the innocent bystander. You used all of this to throw us off Falco's track, you couldn't risk getting Falco caught so you used yourself to distract us. You did all this just to get Mr. Taokashi's money. You were going to kill Mr. Taokashi, but you didn't expect us to stay the night. You were really close to Mr. Taokashi, so you would get all his inheritance. He doesn't have any family so he would have to give it to his best pal, you. Falco joined you because he couldn't stand being behind Fox. Fox was going to be promoted, which would mess up your plans to get Mr. Taokashi's money. So you and Falco joined forces, you both had the reason to. And don't try to deny it, it is the full truth."

"Grr...we're caught Falco." says Link.

"Yes, it seems that way." says Falco.

"I can't believe _you_ would do it Link we were best pals, I never thought greed would get in the way of that." says Capt. Falcon.

**The Next Morning**

The morning sun has risen, and Link and Falco are going where they belong. Capt. Falcon was really disappointed in Link. I'm sure Link felt disappointed in himself too. That was such a long night, I feel like I could fall out right here and now.

"Nice job Ness. You have done it again." says Capt. Falcon. "Ness? Ness? Are you awake? Heh, he fell asleep standing. Hahaha."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Ugh, I'm going to die. This chapter drug on forever. Some of it might be jacked up or confusing, during the last part of the chapter. Please forgive me if it is.

See you next time. bye bye.


End file.
